


Make A Wish

by simply_average



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_average/pseuds/simply_average
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's wish gets answered in the most unexpected of ways - in the form of a pastel blue-haired man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr  
> I chose Italy completely at random, I needed the setting to be at a wishing fountain, and Trevi fit my needs perfectly, and so the whole fic became set in Italy. And I'm really sorry this is so short /sobs I hope you like it! And sorry there is no actual touristy stuff /cries  
> Also - I'm not from Italy, so VERY SORRY FOR ANY INACCURACIES ;_;

\---

Akashi looked into the shimmering depths of the fountain that promised wonders. The Trevi Fountain, the most famous wishing fountain in the world, said to make all your wishes come true.

He might as well throw a Euro in, even though he knew it was just a gimmick to lure in tourists, because for the first time in his life, he needed an otherworldly intervention.

He just couldn't get married to an eighteen year old because her dad was the richest man on this side of the planet.

He tossed the coin in, feeling somewhat foolish, and not even thinking of a proper wish until his coin sank into the fountain's depths.

He sighed. What exactly should he wish for?

He shut his eyes, envisioning a peaceful cottage, with none of hustle and bustle of his corporate environment, a warm hand on his shoulder, and a steaming cup of tea. He imagined playing long shogi games with a faceless someone, someone who actually loved him, their eyes shining with love, not fear.

He opened his eyes. _I wish for -_

"Excuse me, are you lost?" The pleasant voice brought him out of his childish reverie (childish because he _knew_ it was never going to happen) and he turned around to be greeted by an unremarkable looking man with pastel blue hair.

Akashi opened his mouth to reply in Japanese out of reflex, and shut it immediately. He couldn't deny the sense of warmth at seeing a fellow countryman at this foreign place, though.

"I'm sorry for assuming things," the man said, bowing slightly, "but the expression on your face suggested you were lost, and I'm a part-time tourist guide, so I thought I'd help, but if I interrupted something, I'm sorry."

Akashi felt immediately at home with the stranger's familiar Japanese politeness, and he couldn't bring himself to tell the other man that he was a resident of Italy for the past three years.

"You could say that I'm lost," Akashi admitted, a short pause, "I'd like your assistance, please."

The man's pale blue eyes shone with a light Akashi hadn't seen on another human being for a long time.

"Of course. It'd be my pleasure. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he said.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

//

Kuroko, Akashi found out, was a very good companion. He pointed out all the best spots in Rome, and some of them were unfamiliar even to Akashi who had lived there for three years.

What Akashi found endearing however was Kuroko's subtle yet infectious excitement, and Akashi watched with suppressed amusement as Kuroko's eyes grew bright whenever he talked about the Colosseum of Rome.

"See this was an amphitheatre long ago, and there used to be-"

Akashi tuned out the rest of Kuroko's words to focus on Kuroko himself.

"Kuroko," Akashi began, effectively cutting off Kuroko in the middle of his passionate explanation, "you said you're a part-time tourist guide. What else do you do?"

"I'm a history teacher," Kuroko said, ducking his head slightly to hide the slight tinge of pink that appeared on the high of his cheeks. Akashi couldn't help but think it was adorable.

"No wonder. You seem so interested in these monuments," Akashi commented lightly.

"I love history, which is why I volunteer to share my knowledge free of charge," Kuroko said, still not meeting his eyes, making Akashi smile slightly.

"It is quite admirable," Akashi remarked, and Kuroko offered him a hesitant smile in return.

The slight speeding up of Akashi's heart was probably due to the fireworks that went off at that exact moment.

//

Kuroko showed Akashi the various neo-classical architectural buildings of Rome, and Akashi marvelled, not at Kuroko's knowledge, but at his sheer passion about the subject.

They ended up discussing in depth about artists during the Romantic Era, and Akashi had never had a more enjoyable time.

//

Kuroko, other than having a fondness for all things history and art, also seemed to have a partiality toward vanilla milkshakes.

Akashi smiled slightly as Kuroko went through three vanilla milkshakes in a single hour, simultaneously managing to fill him in about the various Basiliche around Rome.

It was around the third vanilla milkshake that their conversation became personal, and Akashi avoided mentioning his residence in Rome, yet they touched on all topics.

Kuroko for his part, spoke in detail about his students, his friends whom he seemed to love a lot despite the pointed comments he offered about their often idiotic moments.

Akashi smiled at the beautiful picture Kuroko painted of his life, and said, "Kuroko is very lucky."

Kuroko turned those round, blue eyes on him, and gave him a searching look. "Akashi-kun isn't a tourist," Kuroko said finally, and Akashi frowned at the comment.

"I knew Akashi-kun wasn't a tourist," Kuroko admitted, and when Akashi's eyes narrowed, Kuroko laughed softly. "You walk confidently through the crowds, you're familiar with Italy's streets. The way you don't even bat an eyelash at some of the most impressive monuments of Rome only means you've seen them before."

"Akashi-kun looked so very lost, and so troubled that I came to him of my own free will," Kuroko confessed, "I _am_ a tourist guide though, so that helped too."

Akashi regarded Kuroko for a long moment, then sighed. "Yes. I suppose I should have said something."

Akashi let out a soft exhale, and then began talking about his own problems, including his father's insistence at marrying someone he didn't like.

Kuroko listened avidly, making not a single comment, and by the time Akashi had finished the entire story, he felt anxious about Kuroko's silence. Which made no sense because Kuroko was a stranger whose opinion should not matter to Akashi.

Kuroko frowned at his milkshake for a while and said, "I'm glad I met Akashi-kun today."

The relief at Kuroko's words made him laugh suddenly, and Akashi felt lighter than he had in months. Akashi was surprised at the impact Kuroko seemed to have on him, despite having met mere hours ago.

"Akashi-kun has a nice laugh," Kuroko said, with no hint of embarrassment, and Akashi laughed again. "Kuroko is so blunt," Akashi said, still smiling.

They paid for their food, and left the café, both lost in their own thoughts.

//

The setting sun seemed to evoke simultaneous emotions of dread and anticipation in Akashi, because the fall of the eve meant he'd have to leave, and yet, yet, he would be gladly away from Kuroko's presence, because he wanted a reprieve from the confusing mix of emotions Kuroko elicited in him.

"The sunset is something you don't want to miss, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, drawing Akashi away from his thoughts.

"I've lived here. I've seen the sunsets," Akashi stated flatly, yet Kuroko shook his head.

"Look," he pointed, and as the sun sank, its rays slanted beautifully over the city, their high viewpoint giving them a prime seat for the beautiful spectacle.

Akashi's breath caught in his throat when the sunlight fell over Kuroko's face as he turned to smile at Akashi. The blue of his hair shone a fiery azure that was almost too bright to look at, and Akashi's eyes feasted on the sight.

"So beautiful," Akashi whispered involuntarily, and the soft blush that dusted across Kuroko's cheeks at the comment only served to make him more lovely.

Akashi noticed that Kuroko's hands trembled slightly, yet his eyes looked resolute. When he leaned forward, Akashi closed the gap between them with only one thought in mind - _I wish for Kuroko to be in my life a little longer._

//

Little did he know the wish would come more than true.

//

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, am sorry for any mistakes I didn't proof read this!!  
> Send me a request! ^_^ (simplyaverage7.tumblr.com)


End file.
